


El camino del puño (hasta tu cara)

by Culut_camia



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/pseuds/Culut_camia
Summary: Johnny no dejó de pegarle después del torneo, aunque esta vez la culpa fue solo de Daniel. No eran las reglas de California las que no entendía, sino las de Johnny Lawrence. (Drabbles)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adely_sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adely_sensei/gifts).



**El camino del puño (hasta tu cara)**

**Para Adely_sensei**

**:**

**:**

**1**

Johnny no dejó de pegarle después del torneo, aunque esta vez la culpa fue solo de Daniel. La victoria lo había introducido en una burbuja de confianza que, sumada a su ego usual, tarde o temprano iba a explotarle en la cara.

Se pensó que ser el campeón lo volvía intocable, y ahora que Kreese tenía problemas legales y Johnny, así como otros de sus amigos, había dejado Cobra Kai, estaba seguro de que todos lo respetarían. Por eso, cuando llegó a la escuela tras las fiestas y descubrió que Johnny lo seguía con la mirada desde su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento, no pudo resistir el impulso de detenerse y decir:

—De nada.

El grupo habitual reunido en torno a Johnny volteó a mirarle mientras el susodicho fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu nariz. La dejé mejor de lo que estaba.

Pasaron dos segundos entre que Johnny comprendió lo que le decía y entre que saltó de la moto donde seguía sentado. En el momento en que lo vio bajar del vehículo la confianza abandonó a Daniel y, en su lugar, reapareció un viejo temor.

Echó a correr con Johnny siguiéndole de cerca.


	2. Chapter 2

**:**

**:**

**:**

**2.**

Aprendió la diferencia entre un torneo y la vida.

Los torneos tenían reglas, uno conocía las zonas en las que el contrincante iba a golpear y estaba preparado para protegerlas, además, debían medir la fuerza de los golpes o serían descalificados —como Bobby— cosa que nadie quería. En la vida, en cambio, no había reglas. Uno pegaba tan fuerte como quería y donde quería, porque al parecer las escuelas de California eran un ring de lucha libre donde no existía arbitro.

Así lo descubrió cuando Johnny lo alcanzó —nada inesperado teniendo en cuenta que Daniel aún tenía la bota ortopédica—, lo asió por la espalda y lo arrastró al baño más cercano. Lo lanzó contra la pared y lo sostuvo apretando el codo contra el delgado cuello de Daniel. Los dos meses de tregua, la victoria del torneo y las siguientes vacaciones le habían opacado el recuerdo de lo terrorífico que era estar a la merced de Johnny Lawrence; el chico lo superaba en altura y masa muscular, podría levantar a Daniel como una muñeca si se lo proponía.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, LaRusso? ¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? —Levantó un puño apuntando directo a la nariz de Daniel, que cerró los ojos, listo para el impacto.

En vez de dar en su cara el puño golpeó su estómago haciéndole gemir. Fue más suave de lo que Daniel había esperado. Es decir, el golpe _dolió,_ pero sabía por experiencia que Johnny podía hacerle vomitar el desayuno de un puñetazo si se lo proponía. Esta vez, ni siquiera le hizo doblarse ante el impacto. Johnny lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared y retrocedió.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable?

Entonces el resto de sus amigos irrumpió en el baño. Dutch no aguardó. En cuanto vio a Daniel se adelantó y lanzó una patada que Daniel tuvo que retener con ambos brazos. El orgullo de su reflejo karateca murió pronto cuando Dutch le estampó un puño contra una ceja, veloz como el ataque de una serpiente. Por un momento todo se puso negro y solo pudo escuchar la voz de Johnny cuando exclamó:

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Sin piedad, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh, no me salgas con esas!

La visión de Daniel se aclaró lo suficiente como para verlos abandonar el baño. Bobby fue el único que quedó un momento atrás, mirándole con remordimiento antes de salir de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**:**

**:**

**:**

**3.**

—Acabas de regresar al colegio y ya te estás metiendo en problemas —murmuró Ali mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor, pasando una mano delicada por encima de la zona donde Butch le había golpeado.

Sentía la piel palpitante y sensible, sin duda ya debía habérsele formado un moretón que para el final del día sería un gran cardenal en su piel trigueña. Se había visto en el espejo antes de salir del baño y sabía que la piel debajo de los vellos de la ceja estaba rota y presentaba puntos de sangre.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Algunos no entienden mi sentido del humor.

Ali enseñó esa sonrisa encantadora que la volvía hermosa y le acarició el cabello con la misma mano que inspeccionó su herida. Tenía la habilidad de ser delicada y reconfortante a pesar de ser tan joven, pero Daniel estaba más concentrado en la persona que se sentaba detrás de ellos como para notarlo. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la mesa de atrás comprobando que en efecto Johnny los observaba atentamente. Sus ojos azules eran tan intensos que, pese a que no elaboraba ningún gesto en particular, lograron inquietar a Daniel. Volvió la vista al frente con prisa.

—Tienes un sentido del humor muy particular —continuó Ali.

—Cielos, hablas como mi mamá.


	4. Chapter 4

**:**

**:**

**:**

**4.**

—Acabas de regresar al colegio y ya te estás metiendo en problemas —dijo Lucille aventurando una mano maternal sobre la zona herida en la cara de Daniel.

La acción fue una copia exacta de la caricia que Ali le había dado horas antes. Aquello le provocó un escalofrío desagradable, por lo que apartó la cabeza con un chasquido de lengua.

—No es nada, me golpeé con una columna mientras caminaba —explicó avanzando hasta su cuarto—. Ya sabes lo distraído que soy, en especial cuando me pierdo en los hermosos ojos de Ali.

—Daniel, ¿te siguen molestando esos chicos? —preguntó su madre con preocupación.

Cerró la puerta sin responderle.


	5. Chapter 5

**:**

**:**

**:**

**5.**

El hematoma sobre su ceja volvió a doler cuando Daniel dobló sobre la principal en lugar de seguir el camino más rápido hacia las vías del tren. No tenía idea de si aquello era natural o si su propio cuerpo había despertado el fantasma del dolor por reflejo, un grito desesperado por apartarse de aquella zona que tantos malos recuerdos le causaba, y más.

Porque no solo eran malos recuerdos: era el origen de sus temores.

Ningún adolescente debería experimentar lo que él sintió mientras se acercaba al edificio. La energía que le recorría no era eufórica, sino terror y estrés, la misma que se siente cuando se está bajo ataque, el impulso natural de salir corriendo para salvarse que invade a los débiles. Junto a esa energía había un ruido agudo que nublaba su juicio, pues algo en su mente parecía chillar. Le costó mantener una apariencia tranquila, refugiándose en la noción de que ahora que Kreese se había metido en grandes líos, allí no habría más que una cueva vacía.

Pero necesitaba asegurarse. No comprendía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le llevaría años aceptar la marca que la violencia de Cobra Kai había dejado en su psiquis.

Bajó del coche y se acercó al cristal. Dentro, el dojo no era más que oscuridad y polvo, desprovisto de la gloria que había gozado durante años. Daniel quería pensar que fue él quien logró derrotar a la bestia, pero sabía que no era cierto. Kreese se había destruido solo. De no haber sido por eso, la bestia aún andaría tras él. El hematoma volvió a dolerle y esta vez lo acarició con la yema de los dedos recordando que algo del monstruo aún podía atraparlo. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que no se trataba de los jóvenes que habían estudiado ahí.

Era ese lugar, ese dojo, el maldito Cobra Kai, lo que había provocado todo, y ahora estaba muerto. Mientras siguiera así, Daniel estaría bien. A salvo.


	6. Chapter 6

:

:

:

6.

—¿Cuándo aprenderé a patear? —preguntó Daniel luego de media hora de ejercicios destinados a su postura.

Aumentar la musculatura no le vendría mal —un pensamiento que había regresado con furia luego de haber estado tan cerca de Johnny y retomar el mal hábito de comparar sus físicos que había adquirido en los primeros días de clase— pero Miyagi parecía tener otros planes.

—Ya saber patear —respondió el hombre con calma.

—Sí, pero la grulla no es lo mismo. En una pelea no puedo lanzar esa clase de patada constantemente.

—Ya haber pateado suficiente en el torneo.

—Sí, pero mis patadas fueron patéticas. Quiero patear como… —Cerró la boca antes de pronunciar el nombre.

—Daniel-san debería dejar de pensar en pelea —dijo Miyagi con esa calma que parecía eterna, lanzando una mirada significativa al moretón en la cara del chico—, y pensar más en su equilibrio.

A continuación el hombre le dio un toque rápido que causó que Daniel trastabillara, teniendo que retroceder para no caer. De haber sido otra persona, Daniel habría sentido vergüenza o fastidio, pero con Miyagi era imposible sentir nada como eso. Todo se trataba de una lección con el hombre, y Daniel solo podía asentir, aprender las enseñanzas de su maestro y mejorar.

Solo llevaba tres meses en eso del karate —real, no como el de la YMCA— y el último ni siquiera contaba porque su pierna no le había permitido nada más que entrenar los brazos y meditar. Ya tendría tiempo para patear con la fuerza de Dutch, o la elegancia de Johnny.

:

:

:

7.

Al día siguiente volvió a hacerlo.

Era un impulso que no podía controlar. Su cerebro exclamaba “no lo hagas, no seas idiota” pero el cuerpo parecía actuar por cuenta propia. Así que, al ir al colegio al día siguiente y notar a Johnny en su puesto habitual del aparcamiento, descansando contra su deslumbrante coche con una sonrisa alegre mientras sus amigos le rodeaban, se sintió como un llamado imposible de rechazar. Butch no se encontraba en la escena y de pronto ese pareció ser el único permiso que necesitaba.

Algo lo movilizó hacia el grupo, desesperado por hacerse notar.

“Estoy loco”, pensó mientras se acercaba a ellos. “Me debo haber enamorado el dolor”.

Los ojos de Johnny se clavaron directo en él al verlo acercarse. Bebió de la gaseosa que tenía en mano —cosa poco saludable a primera hora de la mañana— y habló solo cuando Daniel estuvo a poca distancia de ellos.

—¿Vienes por más, LaRusso?

Uno de sus amigos bufó, observando a Daniel con desdén. El único en el grupo que no portaba un gesto similar era Bobby, cosa que sirvió para darle ánimos erróneos. 

—De hecho… —comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar.

—Hola, Daniel. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a clase? —interrumpió una voz a su espalda.

Volteó y se encontró con dos chicas, ambas bellas gracias al maquillaje y la moda, que sonreían con interés. Daniel devolvió la sonrisa embobado, sorprendido y encantado con ser el centro de atención de dos chicas. Las chicas de Los Ángeles, salvo Ali, solían ignorarlo, por lo que le llevó unos segundos recordar que ahora era el campeón del Valle y que eso tenía consecuencias positivas en ciertos aspectos. Tal vez no le había dado el respeto que esperaba frente a los bravucones que lo habían atormentado durante dos meses, pero en el Valle el karate era algo importante y ahora Daniel era el rey, sin importar qué. Por lo tanto, ahora era notado por sus compañeros.

—Claro —dijo en un suspiro y ambas muchachas rieron ante su actitud.

Comenzó a alejarse flanqueado por las chicas cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la zona con una queja suave y volteó a ver la causa. Una lata de gaseosa había impactado contra su cráneo. Levantó la vista y no le hizo falta mirar a los demás para saber que era Johnny quien había lanzado el proyectil.

—Sigues siendo un fracasado, LaRusso —le dijo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

Daniel prosiguió su camino hacia la primera clase del día mientras las chicas le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, y en vez de molestarse por el ataque solo pudo pensar en la buena puntería del otro chico.


	7. Chapter 7

**:**

**:**

**:**

**8.**

Estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor con Ali y sus amigas cuando Johnny volvió a golpearle.

Ali estaba hablando, como era usual. En ese tiempo Daniel había descubierto que pese a su aspecto delicado y su personalidad atenta, Ali había sido el complemento perfecto de su ex novio. Popular, siempre rodeada por un grupo dispuesto a oír cada una de sus palabras, con dos o tres amigas fieles que la respetaban, liderando entre las mujeres como Johnny lideraba entre los hombres. Era un poco intimidante pero había aprendido a respetarlo. Ali era agradable, y a Daniel no le importaba estar rodeado de chicas. Su reputación había comenzado en un hoyo gracias a Johnny, poco le quedaba por perder en ese aspecto de la vida escolar.

En ese momento Ali contaba una anécdota sobre Navidad a la que Daniel no prestó demasiada atención, prefiriendo contemplar la forma encantadora en la que Ali sonreía o se sonrojaba conforme contaba los sucesos. Siempre le habían gustado los rostros expresivos y el de Ali era entretenido. Le hacía sentir en paz y Miyagi le había dicho que se aferrase a las cosas que le traían paz. Fue entonces cuando sintió el golpe contra la cabeza. No era doloroso, al menos, pero sí incómodo porque en lo inesperado del acto su cabeza fue empujada hacia adelante con facilidad.

Volteó listo para enfrentar al agresor, tragando en seco al descubrir que se trataba de Johnny. La furia quedó aplacada, sin motivo lógico, cuando el chico le sonrió con sorna.

—¡Vaya, LaRusso! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan popular con las mujeres?

—¡Oh! Déjalo en paz, Johnny —intervino Ali con el entrecejo fruncido en reproche.

—¿Acaso no sabe defenderse solo? —rebatió el susodicho—. ¿Eres su novia o su mamá?

—Ya lárgate. —Ali puso fin a la discusión dando la espalda al chico con un movimiento dramático que agitó su lindo peinado.

Los ojos de Johnny permanecieron fijos en Daniel mientras retrocedía, y este último supuso que debía de estar absorbiendo toda la escena, el modo en que Ali lo defendía o cómo estaban sentados uno junto al otro, e ideando nuevas formas para hacerle pagar.

—Te felicito —murmuró Ali al cabo de un rato, apretándole la mano—. Te atacó y mantuviste la calma. Así se hace.

Daniel no pudo explicarle que no lo sintió como un ataque. Se había sentido como otra cosa. Algo innombrable.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**9.**

—¿Por qué terminaste con Johnny? —preguntó Daniel al final del día.

Ali cerró el casillero y le dedicó una mirada incrédula que Daniel no supo interpretar. Al notarlo, la chica suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿o no?

—Dijiste cosas muy ambiguas.

—Él cambió luego de unirse a Cobra Kai, te lo dije.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo, pero digo… tiene que haber más que eso, ¿no?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé… —Encogió los hombros—. Tengo curiosidad sobre las razones por las que mi llegada a California fue un infierno.

Ali se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

—De acuerdo… Supongo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en realidad. El karate, digo. Pero antes de eso me sentí… —Realizó una pausa extensa y Daniel alzó las cejas instándola a seguir—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que alguien estaba contigo solo porque sí?

—No…

—Pues salir con Johnny se sintió de ese modo. Como si no quisiera estar conmigo realmente pero lo necesitara para alardear. Cuando me di cuenta, solo era un adorno para enseñar a sus amigos. Fue un sentimiento espantoso. Y luego se volvió un bravucón, buscando excusas para pelear con todo el mundo y presumir a su amado Cobra Kai. —Negó con la cabeza, recordando cosas que no le gustaban en absoluto—. Rompí con él y me juré no volver a salir con un chico que solo me quisiera para demostrar que lo varonil que es por tener una novia linda. Entonces te conocí.

Daniel soltó una risa, nervioso.


	8. Chapter 8

**:**

**:**

**:**

**10.**

El doctor le quitó la bota y su pie se sintió ligero como una pluma.

Era un hombre libre otra vez y, pese a que el doctor le indicó que no forzara la pierna y que se quedara quieto varios días, ni bien recuperó la movilidad comenzó a entrenar. Miyagi insistía en que aún le faltaba para aprender técnicas de pateo por lo que decidió practicar por cuanta propia.

Su cuarto era demasiado pequeño para lanzar patadas, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo en la sala, donde su madre a veces le contemplaba entretenida y otras veces con resignación.

—Te vas a volver a lastimar —decía, pero Daniel hacía oídos sordos a sus advertencias.

Sospechaba que Miyagi sabía de su entrenamiento secreto aunque el hombre no mencionaba nada al respecto.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**11.**

Ahora que podía volver a correr decidió aprovechar el clima y las playas de Los Ángeles para mejorar su estado físico. Miyagi le había demostrado lo útil que resultaba entrenar al aire libre, utilizando los elementos de la naturaleza a su favor, por lo que decidió imitar a los deportistas que solía ver en las tardes o en la televisión y acunó una rutina para las mañanas.

Preparó el despertador para que la alarma sonara una hora más temprano y salió a correr.

La escena era cliché: un joven bronceado corriendo por la arena, los pies en contacto con el agua del mar, el amanecer realzando su sombra, cubriendo su cuerpo con el brillo matutino y la calidez de los primeros rayos de sol.

La ausencia de las personas que solían aparecer cerca del mediodía para disfrutar de la playa era una bendición, permitiéndole así oír el sonido de las olas, el viento y las gaviotas. Era uno con la arena bajo sus pies, la frescura del mar y el aroma salado que alcanzaba sus fosas nasales. Podía concentrarse en su respiración y en su resistencia, al igual que cuando Miyagi lo había entrenado. Había alcanzado el punto que el esfuerzo físico le traía calma, como si meditara.

Esa calma se acabó cuando cruzó a una persona que corría en sentido contrario. Cometió el error de mirarle a la cara, descubriendo que quien pasaba por su lado era Johnny, que le devolvió la mirada con una sorpresa similar, como si fueran viejos conocidos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Daniel tropezó con la arena, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

La carcajada de Johnny explotó a su lado pero cuando pudo ponerse en pie, abochornado, vio que el chico se encontraba lejos, sin dejar de trotar. Su concentración era más elevada que la de Daniel y eso le molestó.

Siguió trotando pero ahora sus pasos estaban invadidos por el fastidio y la vergüenza, sin atisbo de calma alguna.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**12.**

Mantuvo la rutina, aunque por los motivos erróneos.

Le servía para mejorar la resistencia, para trabajar el cuerpo, mantener los músculos activos, el corazón sano, la salud a pleno… Y sin embargo, empezó a salir esperando cruzarse en el camino a Johnny una vez más.

No era adrede ni tampoco podía controlarlo. Simplemente, lo primero que pensaba al salir de la cama para prepararse, era que tal vez volverían a encontrarse. Trataba de luchar contra ese pensamiento pero cuanto más lo combatía más poderoso se volvía. Asimismo, no había forma de describir la expectativa que le recorría cuando salía a trotar ni la decepción que se llevaba al final, cuando no cruzaba en su camino más que pescadores madrugadores y perros contentos.

Lo cual no tenía sentido porque vería a Johnny más tarde en la escuela. Tan solo… sentía el deseo imperioso de hacerse notar.

Debía ser el primer chico en el mundo que deseaba ser notado por su abusón.


	9. Chapter 9

**:**

**:**

**:**

**13.**

El primer instinto fue recoger sus pertenencias y dirigirse a los baños del pasillo, pero luego pensó en el trofeo que decoraba su habitación y decidió que no iba a seguir escondiéndose, por lo tanto, marchó hacia el vestidor masculino con paso firme, ignorando a los compañeros que también lo ignoraban a él.

Daniel había realizado la promesa de alejarse de los vestidores tres meses atrás, en plena tregua con los muchachos de Cobra Kai. Uno creería que al haberse encontrado bajo la tregua se habría relajado y habría continuado con su actividad sin preocuparse por quienes le rodeaban, pero eso era un error. Los vestidores eran lo peor. Un momento de verdadero terror para chicos como él. Se trataba del lugar en donde más vulnerable quedaba: solo, expuesto —literal y metafóricamente— y rodeado de enemigos. Era como lanzarse desnudo al nido de las serpientes. Por eso, incluso bajo la tregua, Daniel había decidido que no toleraba los vestidores.

Los chicos de Cobra Kai, pese a que tenían órdenes de no tocarle, parecían asechar a su alrededor, rodeándole con intensiones de atacar, siempre siguiéndole con la mirada. Dutch solía ser el más evidente, parándose cerca, bufándole al oído, sonriéndole con maldad. Y por supuesto Johnny, que no se molestaba en disimular el modo en que su mirada seguía a Daniel por toda la habitación. En esos días Daniel permanecía en un estado de alerta constante, procurando cambiarse con velocidad, temeroso de que le saltaran encima por sorpresa. No había podido tolerar la tensión y, en una derrota silenciosa que todos sus compañeros, tanto Cobras como no, pudieron reconocer, había decidido utilizar los baños del colegio para cambiarse.

Eso era patético, pero ahora era el nuevo rey del Valle y no iba a dejarse doblegar.

Con determinación avanzó por los vestidores hasta la taquilla que le correspondía, aquella que no había utilizado en meses. Notó la diferencia dentro del espacio al compararlo con lo que había sentido dos meses atrás: no existía una amenaza constante en el ambiente ni la tensión de saber que los otros chicos querían hacerle daño. O, tal vez, la confianza de Daniel había aumentado gracias a Miyagi-Do y ahora que sabía defenderse —un poco— no se sentía como la presa de todo el mundo.

Se sintió observado y al girar la cabeza notó que Johnny mantenía la vista fija en él. Rehusándose a permitir que el chico lo intimidara, Daniel comenzó a desvestirse manteniendo los hombros tensos y la espalda recta, claras señales de confianza destinadas a demostrar que le haría frente si lo provocaba. Aventuró otro vistazo en dirección a Johnny y vio que contemplaba su torso desnudo. Daniel chasqueó la lengua. Sí, en comparación a ellos era enclenque y flacucho, pero al menos estaba trabajando en mejorar su cuerpo.

Con el ego bajo amenaza su temperamento se salió de control y, como siempre, le llevó a decir estupideces que algún día le valdrían la vida.

—¿Quieres que te de una foto? Así puedes admirarla todo el día.

Aguardó a que Johnny se le tirara encima, furioso con la insinuación, pero para su asombro el chico se puso rojo y le dio la espalda. Aquella fue su primera victoria dentro de los vestidores. Había ejercido dominio sobre el territorio y había triunfado.

 _Larga vida al rey del Valle_ , pensó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**14**.

Ahora que podía volver a correr, disfrutó del futbol de una forma distinta. Para empezar: en su cabeza lo pensaba como parte de su entrenamiento para karate. Fortalecer las piernas, mejorar los reflejos, mantener la resistencia. Patear la pelota como si pateara a...

Estudió los rostros de sus compañeros, chicos que le habían ignorado desde comienzo de año y que ahora le saludaban en los pasillos solo porque Daniel se había vuelto conocido. Chicos que lo dejaron a la merced de Cobra Kai por desinterés o miedo, que lo catalogaron como patético solo porque en su primera noche allí un rubio karateka le había pateado el trasero. Chicos que lo reconocieron como la presa de Johnny Lawrence y que por eso decidieron que no valía la pena siquiera hablarle.

Luego se fijó particularmente en los antiguos miembros de Cobra Kai:

Bobby, que le había herido la pierna en el torneo, por poco destruyendo su oportunidad de ganar y arruinando por completo sus vacaciones, pero que había sido el único en expresar remordimiento.

Jimmy y Tommy, que habían seguido las órdenes del líder sin oponerse y con gusto, pero que lo habían dejado en paz por completo, brindándole un merecido respiro salvo por la ocasional mirada desdeñosa.

Johnny, que era la causa de sus penas, al que debería culpar por todo lo malo que le sucedía en la escuela, pero también al que había derrotado en el torneo de All-Valley y que posiblemente jamás le hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra de no ser porque Daniel lo había provocado.

Dutch, que aún lo despreciaba y lo golpeaba, más agresivo que el resto de sus amigos, pero por el que Daniel no podía evitar sentir pena debajo de las capas de miedo que el chico le despertaba, porque sin duda un muchacho como Dutch no iba a tener una vida agradable y, de cierta forma, algo le decía que su vida tampoco era agradable en el presente.

Fue en ese momento que tuvo una revelación. No deseaba patear a nadie. El balón a sus pies era solo eso, un balón, y fantasear con que se trataba del rostro de otra persona no le producía ninguna satisfacción.

La ligereza que experimentó cuando el doctor le quitó la bota pareció alcanzar su pecho. Pateó la pelota porque eso era un juego, y sintió que por fin comprendía lo que Miyagi le había estado diciendo.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**15.**

Que Daniel acabara de tener una revelación no significaba que el resto del mundo hubiera compartido su momento de iluminación.

Daniel podría sentirse ligero, contento y renovado, orgulloso de notar que maduraba cada día más bajo el ala de la sabiduría de Miyagi, pero sus compañeros aún seguían en busca de ese camino que tarde o temprano les apartaría de la nubosidad de la adolescencia. Algunos de ellos, quizá, jamás lograrían encontrar el camino hacia dicha claridad. Por lo tanto, mientras Daniel sonreía con serenidad y pensaba en los cambios personales, Dutch se aproximó con sigilo, esperó a que la pelota pasara cerca de los pies de Daniel, y se agachó obstaculizando el trayecto de Daniel con una pierna, derribándolo con un movimiento veloz y preciso.

Daniel cayó de bruces al suelo y su mandíbula impactó contra el césped. Sintió dolor en los dientes y la voz de Dutch, que se había inclinado a su lado, murmurando cerca de su oído:

—Vuelves a insinuar que Johnny es un marica, y la próxima te enviaré al hospital.

El profesor hizo sonar el silbato y Dutch se apartó con prisa, levantando las manos con inocencia mientras clamaba: "¡Fue un accidente! Quería darle a la pelota". Daniel, por su parte, se tocó el labio comprobando que sangraba. Al ver la gota carmín sobre su dedo la paz que sintió momentos antes se desvaneció siendo reemplazada al instante por la cólera a la que estaba acostumbrado. Haría falta más que tres meses de karate y unos segundos de revelaciones para calmar al temperamental chico de Jersey que siempre había sido.

Levantó la mirada y ubicó a Johnny, de pie a varios metros entre los otros chicos que contemplaban la escena. La expresión neutral de espectador curioso pero desinteresado que mostraba le sacó de quicio, así que Daniel se puso en pie y marchó hacia él con paso decidido, permitiendo que la furia guiara sus acciones.

—¡Si tienes algún problema ven y dímelo en la cara! —bramó Daniel, empujándolo. Johnny lo miró con sorpresa; los ojos bien abiertos libres de culpa enfurecieron más a Daniel—. ¿Eres tan poco hombre que necesitas que tus amigos peleen por ti?

Johnny tensó la mandíbula y respondió aferrándole por el cuello de la playera, pero Daniel se liberó del agarre con un movimiento automático que antes hubiera tenido que calcular para poder llevar a cabo. El profesor estuvo junto a ellos en un santiamén, soplando el silbato y ordenándoles que se detuvieran. Hubo unos segundos de calma pero luego Johnny empujó a Daniel con fuerza, obligándole a retroceder. El profesor se interpuso en el camino cuando Daniel trató de atacarle otra vez.

—¡Suficiente! ¡A la oficina del director, los dos! —gritó el hombre.

La risa de Dutch era lo único que acompañaba la escena. 


End file.
